icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
National Capital Junior Hockey League
The National Capital Junior Hockey League (NCJHL) is a Junior ice hockey league in Ontario, Canada, sanctioned by the Ottawa District Hockey Association and Hockey Canada. The league is meant to be an interprovincial league between Ontario and Quebec.http://thereview.ca/story/new-junior-hockey-league-announced History From 1968 until 2010, the league was known as the Eastern Ontario Junior C Hockey League. At the start of the 2010-2011 regular season, the league was rebranded under its new name - National Capital Junior Hockey League (NCJHL). In April 2015, the NCJHL accepted the application of the Morrisburg Lions to join the league for starting in the 2015-2016 season. The Lions were one of 6 teams dropped when the Eastern Ontario Junior Hockey League re-configured and re-branded as the Central Canada Hockey League Tier 2.http://www.morrisburgleader.ca/sports/2015/04/15/morrisburg-junior-lions-cut-from-eojhl/ In March 2017, it was announced that the reigning NCJHL champions, Embrun Panthers, were joining CCHL Tier 2 in the fall of 2017. In April 2017, four new teams have been accepted to join the NCJHL: two brand new teams - Blackburn Inferno and Bytown Royals; and two former CCHL Tier 2 teams - Metcalfe Jets and South Grenville Rangers, bringing the total to 12 teams. On April 16, 2018 the Blackburn Inferno relocated to the Carp section of Ottawa and were renamed the West Carleton Inferno. On May 11, 2018 the Papineau Vikings were sold and relocated to the Stittsville section of Ottawa and were renamed the Valley Golden Knights. They would be renamed the Ottawa Valley Lightning shortly thereafter. On June 15, 2018 the Cumberland Bandits announced they would be taking a one year leave of absence. On July 25 the Ottawa Valley Lightning announced they would take a one year leave of absence The Teams On Leave John A. Cameron Trophy League Playoff Champions *2019 Vankleek Hill Cougars *2018 Papineau Vikings *2017 Embrun Panthers *2016 Papineauville Vikings *2015 Papineauville Vikings *2014 Embrun Panthers *2013 Cumberland Bandits *2012 Embrun Panthers *2011 Embrun Panthers *2010 Embrun Panthers *2009 Embrun Panthers *2008 East Ottawa Thunder *2007 East Ottawa Thunder *2006 Embrun Panthers *2005 Casselman Stars *2004 Embrun Panthers *2003 Vankleek Hill Cougars *2002 Embrun Panthers *2001 Embrun Panthers *2000 Casselman Stars *1999 Casselman Stars *1998 Casselman Stars *1997 Embrun 72's *1996 Embrun 72's *1995 Embrun 72's *1994 Embrun 72's *1993 Casselman Stars *1992 Vankleek Hill Cougars *1991 St. Isidore Aigles *1990 St. Isidore Aigles *1989 Casselman Stars *1988 Rockland Nationals *1987 St. Isidore Aigles *1986 Chesterville Flyers *1985 Chesterville Flyers *1984 Alexandria Glens *1983 Embrun 72's *1982 Embrun 72's *1981 Crysler Raiders *1980 Embrun 72's *1979 Char-Lan Rebels *1978 Embrun 72's *1977 Chesterville Jets *1976 Char-Lan Rebels *1975 Char-Lan Rebels *1974 Cornwall Township Polaris *1973 Char-Lan Rebels *1972 Char-Lan Optimist *1971 Glen Walter Flyers *1970 Osnabruck Township Angels *1969 North Eamers Corners Former Member Teams *Alexandria Glens *Casselman Stars *Char-Lan Rebels *Cornwall Township Flyers *Embrun Panthers join Central Canada Hockey League Tier 2 for 2017-18 season *La Peche Predators were renamed the Outaouais Jr. Academy for 2015-16 and leave league prior to 2016-17 season *Long Sault Vipers *Maxville Mustangs *North Stormont Express *Russell Lions See also *List of NCJHL Seasons References External links *Website Category:Ice hockey leagues Category:National Capital Junior Hockey League